lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Mii
Its Christmas morning. I wake up before the rest of my family and head to the entertainment room waiting for everyone to wake up. I peer at the presents marked “TO: Cole FROM: Santa.” of course I know that its from my parents. they just put that for the younger children. as I wait I think I here someone waking up multiple times from the my bedroom (I share a room). I here blankets moving and even see the lights turn on. I then here 2 footsteps. but then the light turns off and it then repeats. the first time it freaked me out. but as it continued I decided that it was one of my brothers deciding again and again on whether to head out. its 30 minutes later and its me and my brothers in the entertainment room waiting for my parents to wake up. what we did was talk about what we think each other got. Then I ask one of them about the past event with the lights and footsteps. One of my brothers, Seany, says that he woke up once and saw that the lights were on, but that he had no idea who turned them on. After his discovery he simply fell back asleep. the other 2 were oblivious. 10 minutes later and I hear my little 4 year old sister waking up my parents. why didn’t I think of doing that? As I here her jumping on their bed I think to my self that it might of been her trying to wake me and my brothers up. So I decided that the case was closed. My parents in the room with us. time for presents. so we each take turns opening our own presents. at the end we open the last 2 entitled to all of us. there were 2. I knew that 1 of them was a Wii U. I knew this because 10 days ago my parents asked us whether we wanted an Xbox 360 or Wii U. we easily chose the better console which is the WII U. so of course I knew one of them was in there. so we open the first one up and to the family’s surprise (besides my parents) there was a Halo 4 Xbox 360. I was grateful of course and even a excited. so what we didn’t get a Wii U we got a kick ass Xbox! so when I opened the second present I was quite confused. Inside was a Deluxe Edition Wii U (you know, the black one). I freaked out with joy. I asked how they afforded this and they explained. apparently a month ago my grandma had bought the Xbox and mailed it to my parents after they got the Wii U. Making us end up with both (Man I Feel Spoiled). and that basically ended Christmas morning. its 5 days later, and me and my 3 brothers and uncle are playing Nintendo Land. when we turn on the system, we see our Mii’s and I choose mine. then we start the game. But something was wrong. My Mii in the game, was taller. he also wore a black shirt instead of blue. this was strange because the Mii in the profile select seemed normal. no one could have possibly messed my Mii up at the time. this gets me angry at my brothers but I don’t mention it. we keep playing until my Mii stares at us and frowns. the system then turns off. this gets me even mor angry. I check the disc for any scratches thinking that that may have caused it. It was almost perfect besides a few barely noticeable scratches. we start it up again. it is the profile select and my character is, well, even stranger. it now has a black shirt, its still taller, but has no glasses on. but the game doesn’t crash this time. by the time my uncle leaves my brothers are in bed and I am watching TV. I get bored and turn on the WII U in hopes to fix my Mii. I select my mii and now it has black hair. it used to be dirty blonde. I instantly go to the Mii editor. I select my Mii and a chat bubble pops up and says “but I don’t want to change”. what? I try it again. this time my Mii looks at me and says “I don’t want to change” and it then shuts down the WII U. It just makes me angry. I turn the thing on and look for my Mii. I find it, but its name says Norm. I select it but it says “you are not Norm” and shuts off. I turned it on and all the Mii’s are gone. all but Norm. as I click Norm it says nothing . but something happens. the light flickers on in my bedroom. Christmas morning continues. I turn of the Wii U myself. but the light keeps turning on, I still here blankets moving, and I still here footsteps. the pace keeps going faster. I run in there and the lights turn off. dead silence. I try to turn it on but it doesn’t work. Im in what seems to be pitch black. but there’s one light coming from a home phone. its the typical small green light. Im freaked out. then all the sudden the light blinks. 3 seconds later it happens again, and again, and again. after 5 blinks I realize something. It is not blinking. something is moving over it. something is in my room, and it is moving in a pattern. I leave the room, keep the door open, and turn on the hallway light. I can see into my room now. I go in and take a look around and the door shuts. I run towards it with a leap. not locked. I open it but what I see is darkness. the light is turned off and in the distance, I see a figure. I don’t walk closer, but it does. I goto my room and shut the door. I try frantically to turn on the light. it eventually does. thank god. when I turn around I see the Wii U. its connected to a broken TV in my closet. its turned on. on the screen I see total darkness. then I see a knob. then I see a hand reach out and open the door. then there is light. I realize that this is my room. I instantly turn around and see nothing. I look back at the TV and all I see is a broken TV and nothing else. as if all were normal. I cant sleep for the whole night. I no longer play the Wii U. In fact the Wii U scares me. Norm no longer shows up and my Mii is still gone. my brother’s though, are still there. I haven’t told anyone of this incident. until now. Category:Crappypasta Category:Vidya games Category:Wall of Text Category:Cliche Madness Category:English Class Failure Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge